superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) credits
Opening Logos * DEG · De Laurentiis Entertainment Group™ ** © 1986 De Laurentiis Entertainment Group * Sunbow Productions * Marvel Productions, Ltd. Opening Credits * "My Little Pony: The Movie" * Starring: Danny DeVito, Madeline Kahn, Cloris Leachman, Rhea Perlman, Tony Randall * Co-Starring: Tammy Amerson, Jon Bauman, Alice Playten * Casting by: Reuben Cannon & Associates · Carol Dudley * Based upon the Television Series Created by: Bonnie Zacherle * Songs Composed by: Tommy Goodman * Lyrics by: Barry Harman * Original Musical Score by: Rob Walsh * Story Consultant: Roger Slifer * Written by: George Arthur Bloom, Nishit Shah * Executive Producers: Margaret Loesch, Lee Gunther * Supervising Producer: Jay Bacal * Produced by: Joe Bacal, Tom Griffin * Co-Produced by: Michael Joens * Directed by: Michael Joens, Gerry Chiniquy, Tom Ray, Ray Lee, Margaret Nichols, Robert Shellhorn, Gregg Vanzo, Gwen Wetzler, Karen Peterson, Akinori Matsubara, Heungsun Oh Ending Credits Cast: * (in alphabetical order) ** Charlie Adler - Spike, Woodland Creature ** Tammy Amerson - Megan ** Jon Bauman - The Smooze ** Michael Bell - Grundle ** Sheryl Bernstein - Buttons, Woodland Creature, Bushwoolle ** Susan Blu - Lofty, Grundle, Bushwoolle ** Cathy Cavadini - North Star ** Nancy Cartwright - Gusty, Bushwoolle #4 ** Peter Cullen - Grundle, Ahgg ** Laura Dean - Sundance, Bushwoolle #2 ** Danny DeVito - Grundle King ** Ellen Gerstell - Magic Star ** Keri Houlihan - Molly ** Madeline Kahn - Druggle ** Cloris Leachman - Hydia ** Katie Leigh - Fizzy, Baby Sundance ** Scott Menville - Danny ** Callum Roy Nicholas - Voice of the Moochick ** Laurel Page - Sweet Stuff ** Sarah Partridge - Wind Whistler ** Rhea Perlman - Reeka ** Alice Playten - Baby Lickety Split, Bushwoolle #1 ** Tony Randall - The Moochick ** Russie Taylor - Morning Glory, Rosedust, Bushwoolle, Skunk ** Jill Wayne - Shady, Baby Lofty ** Frank Welker - Bushwoolle #3, Grundle * Voice Director: Stu Rosen * Recording Assistant: Joanne Fink Music * "My Little Pony" Theme by: Spencer Michlin, Ford Kinder * Songs Arranged and Produced by: Tommy Goodman * Associate Music Producer: Tony Studd * Orchestration by: Don McGinnis & William Ashfood * Music Recorded at: Wilder Brothers Recording Studios - LA, Mega Music - NY * Music Mixed at: Saturday Morning Studios - LA * Music Engineers: Terry Jennings - LA, Dave Cohen - LA * Dialogue Recorded at: B&B Sound Studios - LA, Mastermind Studios - NY * Dialogue Engineers: Randy Honaker - LA, Greg Russell - LA, Jimmy Regan - NY * Re-Recording: B&B Sound Studios - LA * Re-Recording Engineers: Jeff Haboush, Greg Russell ** © 1986 Wildstar Music, Inc. ** © 1986 Starwild Music, Inc. Production Staff * Executive in Charge of Production: Jim Graziano * Senior Manager of Production: Carole Weitzman * Production Supervisor: Kwang Son * Production Managers: Beth Gunn-Osborn, Kilwoong Kim * Associate Story Consultant: Buzz Dixon * Production Assistant: Tricia Walsh * Executive Production Coordinator: Gene Pelc * Producer's Representative: Gene Margoluis * Production Coordinators: Terri Gruskin, Jeongkuk Noh, Mary Lou, Phipps-Winfrey * Production Staff: Hoki Lee, Songchul Kim, Yongkin Park, Mihea Kim, Dongchum Jang, Sangmin Kim, Myunghee Hee, Jansung Park, Soonchoun Park * Production Secretaries: Joan Davis, Debbie Lehrhoff * Account Executive: Alfa Tate * Publicist: Ellen Kroner * Supervising Film Editor: Steven C. Brown * Film Editor: Mike DePatie * Supervising Music Editor: Mark Shiney * Music Editors: Peter Collier, Ron Fedele * Sound Effects Editors: Alison Cobb, Karen Doulac, Dave Hawkins, Warren Taylor, Mike Tomack, Peter Tomaszewicz * Assistant Editors: Ivan Bilancio, Heather Elliott, Brad Gunther, Julie Gustafson, Pamela G. Kimber, Susan L. Vovsi * Apprentice Editors: Jay Bixsen, Tamra Fitzgerald, Steve J. Siracusa, Marc A. van der Nagel, Dave Weathers, Michele R. Zenner * Assistant Supervisor Post Production: Larry Whelan * Post Production Coordinator: Jimmy Griffin * Dubbing Supervisor: Jacquie Freeman Animation by: Akom Productions Ltd. and Toei Animation Co., Ltd. * Promotional Art Directors: Bill Dubay, Gary Hoffman * Assistant Art Director: Vanessa Coffey * Graphics: Pamela Easter * Model Design: Grigor Boyadjiev, Kurt Conners, Mark Christiansen, Lou Dellarosa, Raymond Johnson, Lynette Nuding, Debra L. Pugh, Stephanie Pyren, Gregg Vanzo, Frans Vischer, Bill Wolf * Storyboard Directors: Peter J. Alverado Jr., Barry Caldwell, Cornelius Cole, Kurt W. Conners, Holly Forsyth, Adrian P. Gonzales, Glenn W. Hill, Boyd Kirkland, Debra L. Pugh, Lenord Robinson, Glenn V. Vilppu, Frans Vischer, Wendell O. Washer * AKOM Productions Ltd. · In Charge of Production: Nelson Shin * TOEI Animation Company, Ltd. · In Charge of Production: Tomo Fukumoto * Animation Supervising Directors: Pierre DeCelles, Michael Fallows, Ray Lee * Animation Directors: Brad Case, Joan Case, Gerry Chiniquy, Charlie Downs, Bill Exter, Milton Gray, Bob Kirk, Margaret Nichols, Karen Peterson, Tom Ray, Bob Shellhorn, Bob Treat, Gregg Vanzo, Gwen Wetzler, Songpil Kim, Heungsun Oh, Inyoung Kim, Akinori Matsubara, Jaeho Hong, Nakjong Kim, Michihiro Kanayama * Animation Layout: Heungsun Oh, Donghun Shin, Inyoung Kim * Animators: Seongsoo Bang, Jyoungsik Shu, Giyong Bae, Donghyn Lee, Choonyoung Lee, Eunkyen Kim, Hankil Oh, Bonghi Han, Changyul Jung, Sooyoug Kwon, Osung Kwon, Dongchun Jang, Wongok Yi, Hyunsik Lee, Dongkwon Park, Sengil Hong, Jeonggon Kim, Hijyng Yoo, Youngkil Lee, Taeik Kim, Sangmol Park, Kangmoon Byun, Huysub Jang, Sunggi Kim, Seewoo Lee, Kwangsin Kang, Songhwan Kim, Ulsung Kim, Yungi Lee, Eunkyu Kim, Hyunbo Shim, Junbok Kim, Guidon Chei, Sangyong Jung, Jeensong Hong, Juin Kim, Yoansoo Lee, Jun Kim, Daisung Im, Mengkuk Han, Jiehyun Hwang, Kenji Yukoyama, Yisoo Yun, Takashi Abe, Hangduk Jo, Kazuhida Fujiwara, Sangbong Back, Masahiro Sasaki, Sooyong Jyung, Tatsuhiro Nagaki, Gunsel Lee, Koji Nashizawa, Jyunguyl Song, Koichi Arai, Daesik Moon, Hideki Hamasu, Youngsang Yun * Assistant Animation Supervisors: Yunsik Kim, Aeeryong Cha * Assistant Animators: Hadsoo Mok, Seonghee Kim, Sookyung Choi, Mija Jo, Eunja Park, Hyecyoung Hong, Jungkeun Jang, Jeeun Yun, Namsoo Chang, Soyun Lee, Haisung Lee, Jongmo You, Yojgbok Kim, Gunhi Hong, Junsik Yoo, Sunyoung Kim * Animation Checkers: Junga Kim, Yung Shin, Sandra Gumoshiro * Final Checker: Armand Shaw * Translator: Myung Yung Chang * Background Supervisor: Dennis Venizelos * Background Artists: Youngku Kim, Yungsik Chung, Sun Keun Han, Sungki Lee, Jaiho Lee, Youngsoon Lee, Yonggwan Ahn, Goanseo Goo, Seungchui Yang, Heekyung Lee, Junga Park, Chisook Song, Hounjoo Park, Eunseo Park, Heagyoung Lee, Tomoko Eridate * Background Design: Alvaro Arce, Walt Peregoy, Mike Hodgson, Carol K. Police, Glenn V. Vilppu * Background Keys: Dennis Durrell, Michael Humphries, Paro Hozumi, Paul Julian * Special Effects: Yusung Lee, Yunsheop Shin * Video Cameraman: Eunmin Jo * Cameramen: Jongsuk Kim, Changbum Kim, Jaebog Jung, Junho An, Sanghoa Lee, Johnhyn Lee, Eunill Haw, Hisao Shirai * Special Still Photographer: Michael J. Jacobs * Supervisor Color Keys: Harriet Rossall * Color Key: Robin Draper, Britt Greko, Younghee Park * Inking and Painting Supervisors: Mary Ann Steward, Insook Sunwoo * Painters: Chris Brown, Liane Douglas, Debbie Jorgensborg, Celeste McDonald, Hanna Powell, Heidi Shellhorn, Marta Skwara, Heeson Park, Soonkuk Kim, Ockja Song, Sinsook Lee, Hyounjung Hur, Hyunil Lee, Kyungsoon Jang, Chiaki Hirao, Johnsuk Kim, Mekyoung Shin, Yang Kim, Yeonmi Park, Jungman Park, Sunghee Kim, Bockhee Lee, Joungsoon Joung, Sangheun Kim, Hoonhee Lee, Jisoon Lee, Insouk You, Hyangram Lee, Yeasoon An, Yoko Yasunaga * Inkers: Myrna Gibbs, Britt van der Nagel, Kyeyoung Cho, Myongaee Huh, Soonhwan Moon, Hyonsug Choi, Youngran Lee, Sunkyoug Son, Jehang You * Xerox: Virginia Creamer, Bill Hudson, Sandy Kennedy, Eunbea Park, Jounghe Kwon, Eunju Choi, Sungman Kim, Eujin Lee, Moongue Han, Jangwon Choi, Hyunhe Kil * Shipping Coordinator: Kevin Shaw * Technical Advisors: Maurene Souza, Steve Schwartz, Roger Avery, Deborah Baker, Jane Bernnett, David Bilyeu, Michael Brochstein, Beth Buvarsky, Leah Carr, Al Carosi, Robert Collins, Dorland Crosman, William Culbertson, Regis Dalton, Fred Eddins, Janice Figueroa, Robin Fish, Viktor Guyetsky, Douglas Hart, Deborah Heineman, Arthur Heller, Theodore Herbert, Kirk Hindman, Andrea Hollis, Norman Jacques, Barbara Jenkins, Heidi Kahme, Deborah Kaplan, Bob Kelley, Liz Knight, Leonid Kronfeld, Paul Kurnit, Susan Luther, Frank Manganiello, Thomas Mangiaratti, Jonathan Maynard, George Melone, Susanne Merrigan, Myrtis Moody, Cheryl Moreau, Denise Moriarty, Charlie Muenchinger, Khipra Nichols, Marty Obsatz, David O'Connell, Orlando Ortizvaccaro, Robert Pagano, Maureen Patterson, Marvin Porter, Roseann Radosevich, Jack Raiter, Mary Sue Robinson, Rich Rossi, Shari Stokols, James Toatley, James Tout, Hildy Travis, Laura van Etten, Susan Wakeen, Becky Williams, William Walker, Jo Wood, Cathy Yazujian, Bonnie Zacherie * A Sunbow and Marvel Production * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * Dolby Consultants: James Fitzpatrick, David Gray * Prints by: Technicolor® * Titles by: Title House, Inc. * Approved No. 28158 Motion Picture Associates of America * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * My Little Pony® is a registered trademark of Hasbro, Inc. · Registered U.S. TM Office * The characters and events in this motion picture are fictional and have no relation to any real persons, living or dead. * This motion pictures is protected by the copyright laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying or use of all or part of this motion picture will result in civil liabilities and/or criminal prosecution in accordance with applicable laws. ** © MCMLXXXVI Sunbow Productions Inc. ** © MCMLXXXVI Hasbro Inc. *** All Rights Reserved * A DEG Release Category:De Laurentiis Entertainment Group (DEG) Category:Marvel Productions, Ltd. Category:Sunbow Productions Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits Category:Vestron Video Category:Video Treasures Category:Shout! Factory Category:Lionsgate Home Entertainment Category:Avid Home Entertainment Category:Rhino Home Video Category:Disney Channel Category:Toei Animation